Classic Act
by KelaBelle
Summary: Looks like the upper east sides gone wild. Jenny's done a Juno. Nate's ran away to marry a hometown country girl. Chuck's sleeping with Serena behind Blairs back. And Dan, eh? Well he's kind of too drugged up to take any notice in any of this.
1. Chapter One

**Classic Act**

_Chapter One_

_Looks like the upper east sides gone wild. Jenny's done a Juno. Nate's ran away to marry a hometown country girl. Chuck's sleeping with Serena behind Blairs back. And Dan, eh? Well he's kind of too drugged up to take any notice in any of this._

**A/N-** Characters arent mine, except Nate's country western girl. Remember this is a Gossip Girl fic- meaning any couple could happen. The only couple going on at the moment though are Chuck and Blair.

* * *

Plans for the future:

Become Mrs Bass -

Own up to atleast 500 pairs of shoes -

Rule NYU college -

Take revenge on Vanessa bitchface.

Smiling to herself, Blair placed her diary shut and quietly crept out of her bed, down to the front room. It was minutes before that when Chuck had only just come in. Now living together the pair found it getting harder as the day went on, for Chuck because the relationship was getting put to the test and because of the amount of arguments they had. And for Blair because Chuck hardly took any notice in her anymore. _Talk about hardly getting noticed._ Blair thought gazing at the man in front of her.

''And where have you been?'' She asked, her face slightly disspointed, mixed with sad emotions. It took a while for him to think up a brilliant exscuse to where he had been spending the whole day. If she knew the truth to his lies! Then she would never forgive. Never.

''I had the Bass industry to take care of, you know that, right?'' Shaking her curled hair around, Blair just huffed and strolled back up to bed. It began to become a routine for them both. Waking up in the morning, with a hello. Chuck saying he had buisness to take care of, Blair saying she was going to shop at bendalls, then them both not seeing each other to the early hours of the morning. Every day was the same, and Blair was fed up of it now. Since Nate Archibald had left, or maybe even call it, run away, people had changed. Chuck was a mute and even Serena herself didn't contact Blair as much as she used to. She felt...lonely.

''No goodnight kiss tonight Blair?'' Chuck shouted up the stairs. Ignoring his calls, Blair pushed the pillow against her face, ignoring the salty tears falling down. _When did things go wrong? _She thought.

**x-x-x-x-x**

_Possitive. _Looking down at the test in front of her, Jenny didn't know what to do or say. It was all a blur, happening to fast. Biting her lip, to stop herself from crying, she gathered the five test results from the floor and binned them all quickly. Jenny was no tart, she had only done it once with Nate, and that was two months ago, just before he left. She knew test results could be wrong, many girls had gone to the doctors before and found out it was a false alarm, sure this was one to? Trying to encourage herself that the tests were false, she walked out of the bathroom, trying to look as happy as a clown could be.

She noticed her brother on the sofa in front her. Smoking pot. _As usual. _She rolled her eyes at his stupidty. It had been a month since Dan had turned stone cold to everyone around him. He used to be that, sweet, sarcastic guy that everyone loved. Now, now everyone could bare to be around him, his attiude was just damn wrong. Dan dropped out on NYC, since Olivia broke his heart and since his buddie Nate, decided to skip town. And so Jenny didn't have a brother she could talk to anymore, it was like the world around her was dimming, no one gived a shit about no one, well no one gave a crap about her. Plus Rufus had gone on tour with Lily for his new song out, and hadn't been back for 5 months now, so it seemed like they didn't have any interest on what was going on around her.

When did things go wrong? She thought.

**x-x-x-x-x**

_Your amazing, can't wait to see you again. You make buisness sound so much fun xx C _

Smiling up from the text message she had just recieved, Serena was glowing like angel, from how good her evening had been. She knew it was wrong to sleep with the best friends boyfriend, but she couldn't help it, Chuck was addictive to her. Since the night Chuck comforted her at the Shallow ball, Serena couldn't seem to keep her hands off him. He was different from when he was with Blair, he wasn't some creepy pervert guy or someone who had prove something to the other. He was just Chuck. Himself. He didn't act like a jerk either, he treated her with full respect.

Walking to her bedroom door in complete excitement, from the show Chuck performed early for her, she noticed a picture of two 10 year old girls dressed up all fancy for a party. It was then that she realised it was her and Blair at Elenors birthday bash. Serena remembered the day like it was yesterday, when everything was drama free. Not like now, her sleeping around with her second boyfriend was just stingy. It took Blair a long time to forgive her about sleeping with Nate, so telling her about Chuck would just reuin there friendship for ever.

When did things go wrong? She thought.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Mikala Carmen was in love with Nate Archibald.

Nate Archibald was in love with Mikala Carmen.

The two fell in love just under two months ago, when they met at a countryside village. He was only supposed to be there for his grandfather, looking for buisness for him, but instead he found her. She was a small queit country town girl, from the rich parts of the town. He liked her; she liked him. So he moved there, to live with her, forever. They planned on getting married in just a under a couple of months, he knew it was soon, but he also knew he loved her. The only thing Nathaniel didn't know about was the girl who was carrying his baby and the people he had left behind. Another thing, he didn't know was when things went wrong. To him everything was right.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Short? I know. Seriously just giving you a look onto whats going on in their crazy heads. So much drama lies, and I want loads of things like this to happen in the show, but thats pretty going like rock at the moment, so I'm taking it, on how I want it. Check out my other stories, it's pretty much.. drama, drama, drama too. Also if your on the fictionpress ite, I have plenty of reads on there.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

* * *

''Are you coming home late again tonight?'' Blair spoke, gazing through his chocolate orbs.

''Sadly yeah, got to run through some more erruns all morning at the office,'' Chuck said.

''I can't believe they haven't give you a break from there yet,'' she muttered, disappointed and angry with the fact Chuck's work took over his whole life. ''I mean it only started off as a day job thing, but now it's literally a 24/7 baseline.''

''I know it is, but you know they want me to work at tops, be just as good as my dad, or I'm a failure to him, and to them.'' She knew mentioning the subject of Bart Bass wasn't a good idea, because they went all through the emotional scene over and over again. Leaving it at that, Blair just put on a happy fake smile and waved goodbye to him shortly after he had just got up. Slowly getting ready, she noticed Chuck had left his mobile at home, just giving one little glance wouldn't hurt she thought. His inbox was empty and his sent box was too. That was strange for Chuck.

_If he was so busy all the time, then he wouldn't have time to delete all his things. Plus Chuck was never normally the sort to delete all his messages, if they wasn't so important. _Blair thought. Grabbing her bag from the side of the bed, she decided it was time to pay a visit to an old friend.

**x-x-x-x-x**

It had been two months since she had found out about the pregnancy test, and like the stick said. It was positive. Since then her belly hadn't grown much bigger, Jenny didn't have to hide from the world, and tell her secret yet. But only time would tell before the fat would increase of her body. Being 4 months pregnant did nothing for her though, having food cravings and sickness bug was just the beginning for her. Hearing the door knock, she knew her guest had arrived. Opening the door in front of her, she didn't think Blair would be there.

''Blair, if your here for Serena or Dan, then I must tell you Dan's not in at the moment and that S doesn't hardly come here any more,'' Jenny told her nicely.

''I'm not here to see any of them, I'm actually here to speak to you, don't mind me coming in do you?'' Blair sweetly asked.

''Sure come on in,'' Jenny instructed her in. Once inside the two sat in complete silence until Blair began wondering around.

''So I think I'm loosing my mind J, I'm thinking my boyfriends got no time for me lately and that he is up to something, and that my life is falling apart, and to top it off, no one seems to care. And that your now thinking, why the hell would I want to be listen to your serious shit, when I have a life of my own to lead, am I right?'' Jenny just nodded, amazed at how quick Blair rambled on. ''You see I normally wouldn't come here, in the need of help, but since my friends bottled out on me and I feel that I'm becoming an outsider, I decided to come here for your help.''

''My help?'' Blair nodded. ''For what?'' Jenny asked cautiously.

''I need your help on advise,'' Blair told her seriously. Now Jenny wouldn't of thought that of all people Blair would actually ask her for help, normally it was the other way around.

''What do you need advise on?'' Jenny asked. It took a long time for Blair speak up but when she did, she looked deadly honest about it.

''Chuck.''

**x-x-x-x-x**

''I can't believe you lied to Blair again,'' Serena giggled, from the butterfly kisses Chuck was making on her body. ''I mean normally by now she would of figured out, she's pretty clever like that. I must say Mr Bass, you are such a sneaky person.''

''I must be, but I must say your a much better liar then me,'' he said.

''And hows that? I mean come on I may be her best friend, but your her boyfriend, she see's you allot more then me.''

''Yes that is true. But I'm not the one cheating with her for the second time,'' he smirked. Trying to hide the guilt she felt, Serena just smiled and ignored the pain and pulled Chuck back down with her.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Walking back from a nice walk with Mikala, Nate was just about to organise the wedding plans for next weeks wedding when he found someone on his doorstep who didn't think he would ever see again.

''Dan? What are you doing here?'' He asked shocked. He thought leaving his life behind was supposed to be a getaway for him, guess he didn't know his past life would haunt him.

**x-x-x-x-x**

**A/N -** I kind of laughed at this chapter. It was kind of tacky and rushed. But oh well, I hope you enjoyed it, like me. More drama will come, I'm really making you Chuck and Blair fans hate Serena aren't I? Don't worry about that, the key to the information will come and I mean Blair will seriously have revenge because that would be so unlike her if she didn't. Reviews are cool dudes. And so is checking my other stories out.

_- K e l a b e l l e._


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

* * *

"Seriously Blair, how can I give you advice?'' Jenny asked. Advise! She was the worst to give it. "I ruined your fashion catwalk before, hell I told my brother how to date, did that work for him.''

"That catwalk was ages ago. And speaking of your brother, how is he?'' Blair did really despise Dan, but him of all people did warn her about Chuck before. It would of only been kindly to ask about the depressed sibling, since he was going through a rough patch of heartaches and lies too.

"He's not getting any- wait, why do you even care how Dan is? You've always hated the sight of him, calling him cabbage patch kid and the rest.''

"Maybe because I know what he's going through,'' she mumbled. "It doesn't even matter anyway. I'm here because I need advice. And since you're the only person who is even willing to speak to me, then I guess you'll have to do,'' she got louder as she spoke the tears starting to spring from her eyes at the thought of even thinking of Chuck and whatever he was up to. "I'm sorry,'' she shook, not quite controlling herself. "I just.. My best friend's kind of ignoring me lately and my other best friend moved away and Chuck….. this whole thing's about him.'' Jenny kept her head down, she knew what it was like to miss Nate too, she could of guessed she wasn't the only one drowning in sorrow.

"I'm sorry to. I shouldn't be so bitchy to you, when you're the one coming here for help. The least I could do is being a friend when you need one. Because I do remember the times when you actual was there for me when I was having problems with my father.''

x-x-x-x-x

"Dan, what are you doing here?'' Nate asked, again. Confused why the Brooklyn boy was standing there looking a lot different from when the past 4 months he saw him.

"Hey, Nate. Surprise,'' he wiggled his eyebrows up and down, and then let himself through the door of Nate's house without even asking.

"Dude, seriously what are you doing here? And what's wrong with you, are you on drugs or something?'' He asked. Gazing at the bags Dan now had creeping under his eye's.

"More like depression. I just had to fucking get away from it all, you know bro. Serena don't speak to much anyone anymore. Chuck's been Chuck, a bastard. Blair's hiding herself away from the world apparently, my fucking girlfriend left me for a fucking celebrity, whoop to do, I mean come on, what's so good about them? Oh and I found out my sisters pregnant, but she doesn't know that I know she is, stupid bitch left her tests in the bin, what a coward she couldn't even tell nobody. Like whoever the fuck would want to do it with her anyway,'' he slurred on, taking out his extra bottle of whiskey he had been carrying around with him on the trip there.

"Your sister's pregnant?'' If there was ever a time where your whole life felt completely still, this would be the time. His back curled up and his throat hang open. It couldn't be true…. It couldn't be his, it just couldn't.

"Yeah. She's been pregnant for a couple of months now I think. Just wait till my dad get's back he's going to kill her,'' he laughed, sipping the last bit of alcohol he had left.

"I think you better get cleaned up mate. You look like shit, your hairs overgrown and your beards horrendous. What's happened to you Dan?'' He asked, trying to ignore the feeling of his old mate, carrying his baby right this minute. It hurt him to know, he couldn't go and see if she was alright, but his main priority was his fiancée , and he was set to get married in a week, he couldn't just drop everything now.

"Life happened to me,'' he groaned, throwing up all over Nate's clean pair of shoes.

"Let's get you in the back bathroom, you can stop here for a couple of nights.''

x-x-x-x-x

"So how long we going to keep this up, Mr. Bass,'' Serena commented, giggling at his cold hands on her belly.

"What do you mean?'' He asked. Not really listening.

"I mean until you tell Blair you don't want to be with her, and that you want to be with me instead,'' she said seriously. She loved Blair and everything, but she also wanted Chuck, and no matter what they did now anyway their friendship would never be the same, so she knew she might as well come clean. That meaning having Chuck to.

"I'm not breaking up from B, Serena. I do love her, you have got to understand that. I'm just sick of the same route were doing, and that's why I've come to you, you know to have a little fun. That's all this is, fun. Nothing else, but two people living life a little. Meaning no strings attached, none of us falling in love.'' She kept quiet then, she knew one of them might of agreed to those rules, but she had total broken all of them.

"Right of course, Blair always get's everything she wants,'' Serena sighed, rolling onto her back, moving away from Chuck.

"No she doesn't, you've actually taken a lot from Blair's that was fully hers, you have no right to say that,'' he argued back. He had saw this from seeing events happen themselves.

"What like Nate? I liked Nate a whole lot more than she did, even if she was in kindergarten with him. She always gets the perfect life, the perfect boyfriend, the perfect mother who cares about her, and a dad that actual wants her. What do I get nothing,'' she argued back, standing up from the bed, to put her clothes back on, not really wanting to go into topic.

"Is this what the whole having fun with you is about then, because Blair's got it, you want it. Because if it is I don't want to do this anymore, any of it.''

"And what if I tell Blair what you've been up to. What you going to do then? Huh, I could make her hate you forever, and if you love Blair that much you would shut your gob right now,'' she screamed, throwing her phone at him.

"She would hate me, but she would hate you too.'' Chuck said.

"Do I look like I honestly care anymore? I've wrecked our friendship as it is, what's there from stopping me from telling her, I have nothing holding me back.''

"Oh but I do. I know you still love Dan. And you can hide it, but we all know you love him, you have since the time you met him, you called his name in sex before!''

"Shut up about that,'' she yelled. Walking out the apartment, slamming the door behind. Speaking about Dan and mentioning him, just sent her crazy, he was everything she hated in men now. Perfectic and weak.

Flashback…

Serena slowly made her way up to the suite where the boy she loved, the poor brooklyn boy was. She needed to confess her love to him. It was now or never, she told herself.

"Serena what you doing here?'' Dan asked, slightly confused.

"I needed to come here. I needed to tell you something." She confronted, looking deep into his eyes.

"What do you mean?'' Dan asked.

"I love you. I love you so much, and it hurts, it hurts that your with that girl and your not with me, I've never stopped loving you, and I've tried moving on but it's not working,'' she paused. Noticing him staying completely silent. "Say something.'' Before he could speak a girl irrupted from his room, it was Olivia wearing his shirt.

"Dan you coming back in bed- oh Serena I didn't see you there, why don't you come in?''

"No it's okay. I better be going, I see I have important things to do, bye.''

**Present day.**

And to this day, it still hurt. Everything, she was humiliated and desperate for someone to just want to love her, for once in her life.

* * *

_Authors Note:_ I thought I did this chapter well, then I read it and had missed alot of spelling out. oopps my bad. Ohwell you either like it or not.

If you have noticed though not one of them is happy at the moment in the story. There all kind of down about something.


End file.
